Godfrey von Ibelin
Godfrey von Ibelin (geb. 1132Basierend auf Liams Neesons realem Alter zum Zeitpunkt der Dreharbeiten., † 1184 in Messina) ist der Baron von Ibelin, einer Herrschaft im Königreich Jerusalem. Im Jahr 1184 kehrt er in sein Heimatdorf in Frankreich zurück, von dem aus er 26 Jahre zuvor ins Heilige Land aufbrach. Biografie Frühes Leben Godfrey von Ibelin wurde als jüngerer Sohn seines Vaters in Saint-Martin-au-Bois geboren. Als jüngerer Sohn hatte er keinen Anspruch auf den väterlichen Fürstentitel, den sein älterer Bruder Hugo erbte. Etwa 1156 nutzte er die Stellung seines älteren Bruders als Herr des Dorfes aus, um sich der Frau des Schmiedes Balian zu nähern. Gegen ihren Willen, aber nach eigenem Vortrag ohne Zwang, zeugte er mit ihr einen Sohn. Der Umstand blieb offenbar ein Geheimnis zwischen ihm und der Frau des Schmieds, denn außer ihnen beiden wusste niemand, dass ihr Sohn, den sie nach ihrem Ehemann Balian nannte, nicht auch dessen leibliches Kind war. Wenig später, etwa 1158 nahm er das Kreuz und zog in den Zweiten Kreuzzug. Es bleibt unklar, ob der Junge bereits geboren war und Godfrey wusste, dass er mit der Frau des Schmieds einen Sohn hatte, oder ob sie ihn darüber möglicherweise später schriftlich darüber in Kenntnis setzte. In der Folgezeit kämpft er erfolgreich für das Königreich Jerusalem, dient den Königen Balduin III. und ab 1162 dessen Bruder Amaury I. Von welchem dieser Könige er zum Baron erhoben wird und das relativ wertlose Ibelin als Lehen erhält, ist nicht bekannt. Später, als Amaurys Sohn und Thronfolger Balduin alt genug ist, wird Godfrey einer von dessen besten Lehrern und bemerkt eines Tages, als der Junge sich beim Spielen mit anderen Jungen verletzt, dass er keinen Schmerz empfindet - ein relativ sicheres Zeichen für eine Lepraerkrankung. Weinend berichtet er König Amaury, dass sein Sohn Lepra hatAussage von Balduin IV. in DVD-Kapitel 23 gegenüber Balian von Ibelin. . Im Lauf der Zeit - er ist schon älter - kommt er auch nach Damaskus, wo er unter anderem Mohammed al-Faes kennen lerntAussage von Mohammed al-Faes in DVD-Kapitel 16 gegenüber Imad ad-Din, der dies für Balian von Ibelin übersetzt.. Zu einem nicht näher bekannten Zeitpunkt nach seiner Ankunft im Königreich Jerusalem kämpft er im Libanon gegen Truppen Saladins, die dieser persönlich führt. Godfrey kommt ihm bedrohlich nahe und bringt ihn fast umAussage von Saladin gegenüber Imad ad-Din im DVD-Kapitel 52. . Ebenfalls zu einem nicht näher bekannten Zeitpunkt nach seiner Ankunft im Heiligen Land lernt er Raymond von Tiberias kennen und wird dessen Freund. Im Johanniter Jean findet er einen weiteren vertrauten Freund. Königreich der Himmel In den 1180er Jahren kehrt er nach Frankreich zurück, um seinen Sohn nachzuholen. In Begleitung des Johanniters Jean, der Kämpfer Firuz und Odo, seines Knappen, Sergeant Kevin und einiger genuesischer Armbrustschützen erreicht er im Januar 1184Siehe Anmerkung unter Hinter den Kulissen bei Königreich der Himmel (Film). sein Heimatdorf Saint-Martin-au-Bois. Sein Bruder Hugo empfängt ihn mit einem Festmahl. Im Laufe des Gesprächs bemerkt der Johanniter die wunderschönen Silberkelche, aus denen am Herrentisch getrunken wird und spricht dies an. Godfreys Bruder erklärt, er habe für solche Arbeiten einen Künstler - einen Schmied - an der Hand, um im nächsten Atemzug zu bedauern, dass der leider nicht mehr zu gebrauchen sei, seit sein Kind tot zur Welt gekommen sei und seine Frau sich aus Gram darüber das Leben genommen habe. Auf die Frage seines Bruders, was ihn das kümmere, sagt Godfrey nur: "Nicht weiter wichtig", und steht vom Tisch auf, um mit geradezu sehnsüchtigem Blick in das dunkle Dorf hinunterzusehen. Am folgenden Tag führt der Johanniter die Truppe zur Schmiede und beauftragt Balian, die Pferde neu zu beschlagen. Godfrey bleibt zunächst im Hintergrund. Während der junge Schmiedemeister die Hufeisen der Pferde erneuert, steht Godfrey an der Gartenseite der Schmiede und sieht hinunter. Er träumt mit offenen Augen von der Zeit, als er um die Frau des Schmieds warb, obwohl sie verheiratet war. Er fragt Bruder Jean, ober an dem Ratschlag festhält, den er ihm gegeben hat. Der Johanniter bestätigt das. Godfrey gibt sich einen Ruck und bittet seine Männer, ihn mit Balian allein zu lassen. Er gibt dem jungen Schmied zu verstehenIn der Kinoversion sagt er deutlich: "Ich bin dein Vater", in der Director's-Cut-Version umschreibt er es recht umständlich und vermeidet die konkrete Aussage. , dass er dessen Vater ist, dass seine Mutter keine Wahl hatte, weil er der Bruder des Fürsten sei, er sie aber nicht gezwungen habe und bietet ihm an, ihn nach Ibelin mitzunehmen und ihm dort ein Auskommen zu geben. Balian lehnt jedoch ab, lässt sich auch nicht mit dem Hinweis locken, dass er seinen Vater nie wiedersehen werde. Godfrey gibt auf, hinterlässt seinem Sohn aber eine Wegbeschreibung, falls er es sich anders überlegt: Dann reitet er seinen Männern nach. Am frühen Morgen des folgenden Tages nimmt Godfrey Hufschläge hinter sich und seinen Leuten wahr. Er lässt halten und kehrt um. Er ist nicht wenig verblüfft, dass sein Sohn ihm trotz seiner Ablehnung gefolgt ist und nimmt zunächst an, dass er ihn - wohl aus Rache dafür, dass Godfrey die Mutter seines Sohnes genötigt hat, ihm zu Willen zu sein - töten will. Erst, als Balian reumütig einen Mord einräumt und fragt, ob es wahr sei, dass in Jerusalem alle seine Sünden und die seiner Frau vergeben werden, begreift Godfrey die Verzweiflung seines Sohnes und dessen tiefen Glauben, der sich mit gewaltigen Zweifeln an eben diesem Glauben paart. Er sagt ihm, dass sie es gemeinsam herausfinden können und fordert ihn auf, ihm seine Hand zu zeigen, an der ihm ein Verband aufgefallen ist. Godfrey beauftragt den Johanniter Jean und Firuz, sich der Verbrennung in Balians Hand anzunehmen. Er selbst beobachtet seinen Sohn mit einer Mischung aus Sorge und Hoffnung, dass er wirklich den Platz an seiner Seite verdient. Am darauffolgenden Morgen lässt Godfrey den völlig erschöpft schlafenden jungen Mann noch eine Weile in Ruhe, aber dann will er wissen, mit wem er es tatsächlich zu tun hat. Er nimmt ein Schwert aus seinem Bestand und wirft es neben Balian auf den Boden, den dieses Geräusch weckt. Er befiehlt: Godfrey zwingt Balian trotz dessen verletzter Hand zu einem Kampftraining. Als der Johanniter ihn auf diesen Umstand hinweist, erklärt Godfrey, er habe mal zwei Tage mit einem Pfeil in den Hoden gekämpft. Jean verdreht die Augen - offensichtlich pflegt Godfrey jeden Einwand auf gesundheitliche Einschränkungen mit diesem Argument vom Tisch zu wischen. Balians Bemühungen, trotz der schmerzhaften Verletzung das Training aufzunehmen und das Schwert zu benutzen, erkennt Godfrey als gute Anlage, die es nur noch zu verbessern giltDiese Einschätzung gilt so nur für die deutsche Synchronisation. Im englischen Original hält er ihm vor, "wie ein Bauer" zu kämpfen, was gewiss kein Kompliment ist.. Er lehrt ihn die "Wacht des Falken", eine hohe Verteidigungsstellung, aus der heraus von oben her geschlagen wird. Balian nimmt die Stellung ein, Godfrey korrigiert Schwerthaltung und Beinstellung, weist seinen Sohn an, ihn anzugreifen. Balian tut es und steht gleich darauf ohne Schwert da. Godfrey erklärt ihm, dass das Schwert nicht nur aus der Klinge besteht. In dieser Situation erbittet Odo, den Unterricht fortsetzen zu dürfen. Godfrey stimmt zu, und Odo übernimmt das Training. Kurz darauf trifft Godfreys Neffe Nicolas ein und fordert im Namen seines Vaters und des Erzbischofs die Übergabe des als Mörder gesuchten Balian. Balian räumt den Vorwurf ohne zu zögern ein. Godfrey, der weiß, dass im Falle seines Todes ohne ein Testament, das Balian bedenkt, sein Bruder und sein Neffe seine Ländereien erben würden, erkennt, dass die Behauptung seines Neffen nur ein Vorwand ist, um seine Ländereien zu erlangen. Er stellt sich buchstäblich vor seinen Sohn, bezeichnet sich selbst als Mörder: Nicolas zieht sich zunächst zurück, doch dem erfahrenen Godfrey erscheint der verbale Erfolg gegen den Sohn seines Bruders zu leicht. Er befiehlt seinen Männern, die Flanken zu decken. Der Befehl kommt keinen Moment zu früh: Bogen- und Armbrustschützen beschießen die Ibeliner von allen Seiten. Es kommt zur Schlacht im Wald, bei der Odo, Firuz und mindestens zwei der genuesischen Armbrustschützen in Godfreys Diensten getötet werden. Godfrey nimmt sich seinen Neffen Nicolas vor, den er zu Pferd verfolgt, einholt und erschlägt. Doch Godfrey, der sein Schwert aus der "Wacht des Falken" auf Nicolas niedersausen lässt, trifft ein Pfeil in die rechte Seite des Brustkorbs. Als er das Schwert durchzieht und seinen Neffen mit dem daraus resultierenden Hieb tötet, bricht der Pfeilschaft ab, während die Spitze in Godfreys Rippen steckenbleibt. Wenig später ist die Schlacht geschlagen. Von den Männern seines Neffen hat nur ein Mann überlebt, der sich als Roger de Cormiers Sohn bezeichnet und auf sein Lösegeldprivileg hinweist. Godfrey erkennt dies grundsätzlich an, dreht sich aber weg, womit er unausgesprochen dem Sergeanten Kevin den Befehl gibt, den Gefangenen hinzurichten, was dieser auch umgehend mit seinem Rabenschnabel tut. Nach Einbruch der Dunkelheit bemüht sich Bruder Jean, der Johanniter, den Pfeil aus der Wunde zu entfernen; wegen der abgebrochenen Spitze ist es ihm jedoch nicht möglich. Er stellt Godfrey zwei Möglichkeiten in Aussicht: Falls die Rippe gebrochen ist und Knochenmark ins Blut gelangt, wird er entweder Fieber bekommen und sterben oder es bildet sich eine Zyste - und er wird leben. Mehr kann er nicht für ihn tun. Godfrey fordert ihn auf, ihm Wein zu bringen und winkt Balian zu sich. Der junge Mann erklärt nochmals, dass sein Cousin (er nennt ihn nicht so, aber Godfreys Neffe ist sein Cousin) das Recht gehabt habe, ihn mitzunehmen. Godfrey sagt: Balian kann dies nur mit dem ihm eigenen Lächeln zur Kenntnis nehmen und wiederholt, dass die Häscher das Recht hatten, ihn mitzunehmen. Godfrey sagt ihm jedoch, dass auch er dieses Recht habe. Die Ibeliner ziehen mit ihrem verwundeten Anführer weiter. Auf einer Hochebene treffen sie auf andere Pilger, die dort bereits Rast machen. Ein junger Priester erregt das Missfallen der Ibeliner, als er davon redet, dass es nach den Worten des Papstes kein Mord sei, einen Ungläubigen zu töten, sondern der Pfad zum Himmel. Godfreys Männer richten den Lagerplatz her, der Johanniter holt sauberes, abgekochtes Wasser, um damit Godfreys Wunde zu reinigen. Das Gebrummel Jeans, wann dieser Wahnsinn eine Ende haben werde, kommentiert Godfrey mit der fatalistischen Stellungnahme, dass ihn das alles schon bald nicht mehr interessieren werde. Er hat mit dem Leben schon abgeschlossen. Während er sich um die Seitenwunde bemüht, wird Guy de Lusignan von einem seiner Templer auf Godfrey aufmerksam gemacht. Guy kommt zu Godfrey, zeigt auf Balian und fragt, wer das sei. Godfrey erklärt, dass er sein Sohn sei. Guys Antwort, er hätte gern mit Godfrey gekämpft, als er noch fähig gewesen sei, Bastarde zu zeugen, lässt zweierlei durchblicken: Erstens, dass er und Godfrey keine Freunde sind. Zweitens, dass er weiß, dass Godfrey nicht verheiratet ist und deshalb keinen legitimen Sohn haben kann. Godfrey bricht der Gemeinheit die Spitze ab, indem er sagt: Der Baron gibt damit zu erkennen, dass er auch mit Guys Mutter angebandelt hat und sie einer Affäre keineswegs abgeneigt warNach dem Drehbuchentwurf vom September 2002 ist Guy tatsächlich Godfreys älterer Bastardsohn.. Die Kreuzritter ziehen weiter und kommen schließlich nach Messina. Godfrey kann inzwischen nicht mehr reiten, sondern kann nur noch liegend transportiert werden. Seine Männer tragen ihn auf einer Bahre in ein Hospital. Bevor er in den Krankensaal getragen wird, gibt er Order, Balian als seinen Knappen einzukleiden und beauftragt Bruder Jean, dafür zu sorgen, dass Balian nicht in der Küche essen mussEntfallene Szene, auf der 3. DVD des Director's Cut enthalten.. Balian besucht später im neuen Gewand seinen Vater im Krankensaal. Godfrey erwacht und erklärt seinem Sohn, was ihn im Heiligen Land erwartet: Balian sucht nur nach Vergebung. Godfrey, der sein Werk fortgesetzt wissen will, sagt: Seinem Sohn bleiben Zweifel. Er, der als gemeiner Mann aufgewachsen ist, der Handwerker ist und vom Hof keine Ahnung hat, fragt, was denn ein König von einem Mann wie ihm verlangen könne. Godfrey ist klar, dass er Messina nicht lebend verlassen wird. Er lässt den Ritterschlag seines Sohnes vorbereiten, ohne dass Balian davon weiß. Als alles bereit ist, wird der Sergeant Kevin beauftragt, Balian zu holen. Balian trifft ein - gekleidet in ein weißes Gewand - und vom Johanniter aufgefordert, niederzuknien. Bruder Jean und ein weiterer Geistlicher helfen Godfrey auf. Schwankend stolpert er auf den knienden Balian zu und spricht ihm den Rittereid vor: Er übergibt Balian sein blankes Schwert und sackt zusammen. Balian kann ihn gerade noch auffangen. Godfrey beschwört ihn: Der Johanniter, der erkennt, dass Godfrey kurz vor dem Hinscheiden ist, mahnt ihn, es sei Zeit, Gott zu beichten, nicht seinem Sohn. Auf die Frage, ob er all seine Sünden bereue, sagt Godfrey: Er sieht dabei seinen Sohn an, für dessen Existenz er sich nicht schämen muss, dessen Zeugung er auch nicht bereut. Mit dem Blick auf seinen Sohn und Erben stirbt Godfrey an den Johanniter gelehnt, der ihm das Sterbesakrament spendet. Balian obliegt es nun, das Werk seines Vaters fortzusetzen. Persönlichkeit Godfrey von Ibelin ist der typische jüngere Sohn eines Adligen, der zuhause in Frankreich keine Zukunft hat, weil sein älterer Bruder der Erbe des Titels und der Ländereien des Vaters ist. Seine Stellung als Sohn des alten und Bruder des neuen Burgherrn nutzt er aus, um sich die Frau des Schmiedes gefügig zu machen. Er geht allein deshalb auf den Kreuzzug, weil er sich - berechtigterweise - ausrechnet, dort ein eigenständiges Leben führen zu können. Religiöse Beweggründe spielen für ihn keine Rolle, weshalb er den Sohn des Königs von Jerusalem auch überzeugend zur Toleranz gegenüber Andersgläubigen erziehen kann. Diese Toleranz ermöglicht ihm, dass in seinem Lehen - so unbedeutend es von seiner Landqualität her auch sein mag - Christen, Muslime und Juden friedlich miteinander leben und damit ein Beispiel für alle im Königreich Jerusalem lebenden Menschen abgeben. Dass der Orient für ihn nicht das Heilige Land, sondern wirklich eine Neue Welt ist, ergibt sich aus einem entfallenen Teil des DVD-Kapitels 12 Eine bessere Welt, in dem er Balian auffordert, ihm eine Orange zu geben, die in einer Obstschale liegt. Godfrey bricht sie auf und füttert Balian mit der ersten Orangenspalte seines Lebens. "Das ist der Osten!", sagt er dazu. Er macht damit deutlich, dass das Land und die Früchte, die es hervorbringt, sein maßgebliches Ziel waren. Godfrey findet sich zunächst nur schwer damit ab, einen Sohn zu haben und dafür auch einzustehen. Bruder Jean, der Johanniter, muss ihm schon einen Schubs geben, damit er seinem Sohn überhaupt ein Angebot macht. Die Tatsache, dass er ihm, wie Godfrey es ausdrückt, ein Auskommen geben will, lässt den Schluss zu, dass er ihn eigentlich als angestellten Schmied mitnehmen will, nicht als seinen Sohn und Erben. Balian schlägt dieses Angebot aus, will nichts von ihm annehmen. Ob Godfrey dies als unausgesprochene Verhandlungsposition wertet, dass sein Sohn mehr von ihm erwartet als eine Anstellung als Schmied, wenn er bereits eine eigene Schmiede besitzt, bleibt unklar. Godfrey akzeptiert Balian aber spätestens in dem Moment wirklich als seinen Sohn, als der junge Mann den Schmerz der Wunde in seiner Hand unterdrücken kann, um von seinem Vater Fechtunterricht zu bekommen. Den letzten Anstoß gibt ihm Balians Ehrlichkeit, der ohne zu zögern einräumt, einen Mord begangen zu haben und dafür auch einstehen will. Damit, dass er Balian als seinen Sohn anerkennt, ihn zum Ritter schlägt und ihn zum Baron von Ibelin erklärt (das macht gegenüber Balian zwar der Johanniter Jean, aber Godfrey hat es offensichtlich vorher so mit ihm abgesprochen), bricht Godfrey mit den Konventionen seiner Zeit, die dem unehelichen Nachkommen ein Erbe verweigern. Godfrey ist hart gegen sich selbst und andere. Seine eigene Härte hat ihn fähig gemacht, eine extrem schmerzhafte Verwundung (Pfeil im Hoden) zwei Tage lang zu ignorieren und weiterzukämpfen. Diese Härte verlangt er auch von seinen Gefolgsleuten, ganz besonders von seinem Sohn, der immerhin zur Hälfte sein eigen Fleisch und Blut ist. Erst, als Balian diese Härte beweist und dazu noch eine schnelle Auffassungsgabe präsentiert, akzeptiert er ihn als seinen Sohn. Als Kämpfer ist er bekannt und gefürchtet, aber auch respektiert. Saladin sagt mit einem schon fast schaudernden Unterton, dass Godfrey ihn im Libanon beinahe umgebracht hätte. Der Respekt, der seinem Vater auch von Gegnern entgegengebracht wird, ebnet Balian den Weg. Obwohl Godfrey eher materialistisch geprägt ist, kann er eine tiefe Freundschaft zu Raymond von Tiberias aufbauen, der aus rein religiösen Erwägungen ins Heilige Land gekommen ist. Hinter den Kulissen Godfrey von Ibelin wird von Liam Neeson gespielt und in der deutschen Fassung von Bernd Rumpf synchronisiert. Die Rückblende, in der Godfrey mit Balians Mutter im Garten schäkert, wurde laut Kommentar auf der DVD am 12. Januar 2004 als einer der ersten Szenen überhaupt gedreht. Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Charakter Kategorie:Wichtiger Nebencharakter Kategorie:Baron Kategorie:Männlich Kategorie:Ritter Kategorie:Verstorben Kategorie:Artikel vorläufig vollständig